Talk:Tailed Beast Telepathy
Tailed beast to tailed beast the tailed beasts can contact each other via this technique too. this should be added in my opinion. (talk) 10:29, March 4, 2013 (UTC) The Wiki is free to edit. Just make sure you use British English and add references.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 17:46, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Debut What does exactly this ability constitute? Because technically, we've seen B and Naruto talk in Naruto's subconscious when he took Kurama's chakra. Does that count as this technique? Omnibender - Talk - 20:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I would say so, unless Oro and Sasuke entering Naruto's mind count--Elveonora (talk) 18:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Name 精神世界 Seishin Sekai is what the plane is called, meaning "Mental World" or "Spiritual World". You might want to add it if it's official enough, the source is this. Seelentau 愛議 00:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : Seel i saw "Inner World" as well, what should we add as the literal English plus redirect it... ?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 01:10, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :: "Inner World" isn't even close to the proper translation, Dan. Seel is, as far as know, fluent in Japanese or mostly fluent, so I'd trust his translations more. Plus "seishin" (精神) means "mind" or "mental". "Mental World" is probably closest to the correct translation as we'll get. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: TTF i only said what i saw too, I know from experience that Seel is really good translating Japanese, he is the actual translator here if i am not mistaken. "Mental World" seems the most appropriate translation then. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 02:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm not half as good as you might think. That said, "Inner World" would be not as specific as "Mental World", I think. So if you really want to use this term - please remember, it's from a TV magazine or so - use "Mental World" as a translation. :) Seelentau 愛議 02:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Call it Mental World.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 03:23, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I have a question about name of this ability. Should we rename the page name to Mental World or stay with Tailed-Beast Telepathy ? Mad6 (talk) 18:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Only Tailed Beast Skill? Since Fukai used it, even he being a pseudo jinchūriki, he literaly didn't had a bijū inside him, so how could he had used it? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 02:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) : He wasn't a pseudo-jinchūriki, he was the jinchūriki prior to B. Furthermore, that was an anime-only instance, and not canon, so it has no effect on canon whatsoever. It is a tailed beast skill. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I ment when ressurected, but if it hasn't any effect, i drop my case. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 02:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Shukaku When did Shukaku us that?--LeafShinobi (talk) 15:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :I was about to ask that. I think this was added as it was mentioned all tailed beasts do it. In that case, I believe the manga only tag should be removed from Shukaku, since anime already caught up to that. Same thing happened with TBB. Omnibender - Talk - 15:08, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Clarification Just to clarify/explain the difference: :the normal communication between beast and host happens in the host's subconsciousness. There are chains and seals and water. Other people can enter the host's sc through Genjutsu or other means. :this article describes a deeper plain of the beast's subconsciousness. No chains, no seals, no water. Just a plain mental world. No one can enter this place unless he's a jinchūriki who's fully linked to his beast, whatever that means. I don't know if an article for the first "room" is necessary, since it's really nothing but the host's mind/sc/whatever, and every human has that. Despite that, we have no name or anything. But we could add to the Jinchūriki (and/or tb) article that these "rooms" apparently differ from beast to beast. Seelentau 愛議 21:27, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :If anything, they probably differ by seal, seeing as Kurama's "room" was very different within Kushina compared to Naruto.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:40, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Gaara In the newest chapter, Gaara was seen using this in the past. However, he is no longer a jinchuriki so technically, he shouldn't be able to use it anymore. When somebody could use a technique in the past but not anymore, does he still get listed as a user? Norleon (talk) 12:48, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Neither Gaara nor the priest used this. Please read the explanation above ^_^ Seelentau 愛議 14:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I was under the impression that the technique was about the beast's ability to astral-project themselves and their thoughts to one another, not the varying levels of consciousness o.O? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:37, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Nope, it's only about the deep psyche thing. As I said above, I don't know if we should create an article about the water-chain-room, since we don't have a name for that. Seelentau 愛議 16:28, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay then I'm lost and might have possible flubbed the article up. I was under the impression that Tailed Beast Telepathy is the act of one tailed beast speaking to another which is why I don't understand why a jinchūriki would be listed as a user any at all. Yes the levels of consciousness can be mentioned and all, but that's doesn't seem to be the point of the technique. The other chained worlds and what have view are only results of the seal restraining targets. If that were to be mentioned, we could list it in the respective technique pages.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:34, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::mh, I think the water-chain-world is a result of the statue's chains, while every normal fuinjutsu which is used to seal the beast creates a different looking world (Naruto's cage, Kushina's ball, priest's spike room). They all share the same water floor, though. Seelentau 愛議 16:43, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Ground In chapter 692, Hagoromo tells the tailed beasts that they can communicate with each other now that Naruto has a bit of each of their chakra, but weren't they already able to do that with this technique. TricksterKing (talk) 06:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Only that through Naruto, they can communicate with every other tailed beast.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 08:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::His confusion comes from the fact that they were able to meet each other before meeting Naruto. Remember, Two through Seven were all able to meet together and discuss how cool they thought Naruto was before Naruto actually got in to speak to them. ::Which kinda makes Hagoromo's comment that Naruto is their meeting ground very confusing, when they were capable of doing so before.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Through their jinchuuriki they did.--Elveonora (talk) 11:00, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: The jinchuriki didn't have anything to do with it, since they had to be compatible and invited to the tailed beasts area. TricksterKing (talk) 11:34, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'd like to note that tailed beasts cannot mentally communicate with each other if their chakra don't somehow connect.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 12:05, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It's not mentioned anywhere in the article, do you have any proof of it? TricksterKing (talk) 03:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC)